The Snake and The Dragon
by Shikoku
Summary: Ayame has Business with Hatori. Does New Years have anything to do with it? AyameXHatori


A/N: I've been in a major Fruits Basket mood, as a result I've been reading lots of fanfiction lately. Sadly, I finally run out of stories about my favorite "couple that should have been": Ayame and Hatori. So, it's time to write my own, hope you enjoy.

Characters do not belong to me… so sad.

The Snake and The Dragon

Chapter One: The Appointment

By Shikoku

The day started out normally enough for Hatori, the Sohma family doctor. He was giving Satsuki her monthly check up (Hiro standing off to the side lecturing her the whole time about not hurting herself (or the unborn baby) by accidentally falling down again, like the over protective big brother he was meant to be.), when the door burst open and Ayame made a dramatic appearance.

"Greetings and Salutations! I have arrived!"

Hatori sighed. "Not now, Ayame, I'm in the middle of an examination." He said, though only Hiro looked disturbed by the Snake's arrival. His mom just greeted Ayame cheerfully.

"Fear not, Tori-san, I will depart to make us some of my famous tea, while you finish things up here." He then swept out of the room as dramatically as he entered, pausing only long enough to give the expectant mother a flower he just happened to be carrying.

Hatori sighed again, and finished examining the mother, subtly moving things along faster than usual so they would be gone by the time Ayame returned. The Good Doctor didn't want to risk exposing the fragile mother and unborn child to Ayame lest they both be traumatized for life.

Hiro seemed to have the same goal in mind, for he dragged his mother out of the room the minute Hatori was finished giving his mother her next examination date. Though he did pause long enough to give Hatori a sympathetic look.

Hatori was already taking some Tylenol.

Just in time, too cause Ayame then returned carrying a tray beautifully set up for afternoon tea.

"I do so hope you enjoy the tea, Tori-san, far be it from me to arrive without providing any presents at all.."

He would have no doubt continued, but Hatori managed to interrupt him.

"I wish you would not interrupt during somebody's appointment, Ayame."

Nonplussed, Ayame just passed Hatori a teacup. "Now, Tori-san, I wouldn't dream of it if this were merely a social visit, but today I am here for business purposes."

Hatori almost choked on his tea. "Business?" What kind of business would he and Ayame ever have?

Ayame just gave him a "Well, yeah" look, which he managed to pull off far more dramatically than any other mere mortal could. "Why, yes, we have an appointment."

"An appointment?" Hatori didn't remember setting anything up with Ayame. Just to be sure he consulted his calendar, but all that was scribbled down was Hiro's mother.

He showed the calendar to Ayame, who became thoughtful. "Oh, yes, I was always bad about the setting up appointments… Which is why it's a blessing to have Mine set up all appointments for me! But of course I couldn't tell her about this certain project with all the Sohma family secrecy involved.."

Hatori finished rubbing his temples. "Wait, this is Sohma business?"

Ayame gave him the look. "But of course, didn't I make that obvious?"

"No, you did not."

"Oh… well it is. I regret that I have but one gift to offer my lord Akito, but if my humble skills can come to service far be it from me to use them for my own pleasure…" As Ayame talked he opened the bag he had been carrying and pulled out a sketchpad and a tape measure.

Hatori eyed it. "What are you planning on doing with that?"

Ayame gawked at him. "Tori-san, do you not realize what time of year it is?" He opened the sketchpad to a page with costume designs roughly sketched all over next to measurements and other notes.

"November"

"Yes, and I have but two months to prepare for the New Year festivities. A fete that would be daunting to a normal tailor or costumer, but for me is merely a trifle…"

"What does this have to do with me?" Hatori asked again, hoping to prod Ayame to the point.

"Tori-san.. have you honestly forgotten what year is next?"

The Dragon paused, remembering that last year Kisa and Momijo had danced, which meant it was the year of the Rabbit, which would mean next is.. He silently cursed.

"I've been busy.." He said rather lamely.

"I should say so," Ayame agreed with him, "Considering you have almost forgotten it is your turn to dance this year… and it is my privilege to make sure you do so in a outfit befitting your noble essence." He flipped the pad to a blank page. "I do hope you don't plan on backing out; Akito-san is so looking forward to it.."

Hatori turned his head sharply to look at Ayame in the closest thing to concern the emotionless Dragon could show. "You actually went to see Akito?"

It was a well-known fact among the Zodiac that the Snake was nowhere near God's favorites, nor even in the inner circle. Akito had never hated Ayame out rightly or even caused him physical harm. Akito just didn't seem to care that much about Ayame one way or the other.

Likewise, Ayame didn't really care all that much about Akito either, and just did what he pleased without worrying too much about consequence. Akito never really bothered him, preferring Yuki, Shigure, or Hatori to bother.

This indifference would probably be considered blasphemous, and Ayame was the first to agree. He blatantly idolized another instead of Akito, and often joked that if the Dragon did not go to the Banquet, the Snake would not have bothered showing up at all.

But Hatori was also concerned that Ayame would have given Akito another migraine, and Hatori would have to play doctor… again.

"But, of course, I went to see Akito-san! It would have been rude to arrive at the Main House for the first time in months and not pay my respect. I also had to discuss costume options for the Banquet. Akito-san is rather pleased to see a much more dignified and grown up dance this year… Apparently, one grows tired of seeing the children dances, though it really wasn't their fault. They are what they are!"

Hatori was starting to see he was not going to get out of this.

"Now take off your shirt." Ayame ordered.

To Be Continued…


End file.
